The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPZ07197’. ‘KLEPZ07197’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross in July 2002 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Pelargonium parent, ‘KLEP01012’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,743) and the proprietary male Pelargonium plant, ‘klesail’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a 4 and one-half-year period. ‘KLEPZ07197’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Apr. 23, 2007 and in Canada on Mar. 30, 2007. ‘KLEPZ07197’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.